Ocarina of Time-Prologue and Epilogue
by Sensei
Summary: This is a story about what happened before and after (or during, depending on how you look at it) Ocarina of Time. R/R!
1. Prologue: The War

A/N: Hello again, Zelda fans!  
This story is about what happened before and after (or, depending on how you look at it, during) Ocarina of Time.  
I hope you enjoy it!  
  
___________________________________  
Chapter 1:  
The War  
  
  
The war happened all of a sudden, for the Hylians, as they had thought they were in alliance with the Gerudo.  
However, this was obviously not the case, as hoards of Gerudo and turned-evil Hylians had come to challenge the King on the battlefield.  
Their leader pushed his way through the guards and burst through the door leading to the throne room.  
"What business have you here, Mandrag?" The King said in a welcoming, although wary voice.  
"We want your kingdom." Mandrag Ganon, or Ganondorf, as he was well known, said in a nonchalant voice.  
"I am afraid this is a proposition I cannot accept."  
"This is no proposition. This is war."  
"Cannot we come to a more mutually beneficial agreement?"  
"No."  
"You leave me no choice, Mandrag."  
"I never meant to leave you one, your Highness." Ganondorf said in a dryly sarcastic tone.  
"You dare mock the Hylian kingdom?"  
"I'm not mocking the Hylian kingdom."  
"Then why did you make the statement you did?"  
"I'm mocking you."  
"This is an outrage!"  
"I'm glad you're finally seeing it my way. I was beginning to think you were chickening out." Ganondorf said as he walked slowly out of the throne room.  
"I had such high hopes for the Gerudo..." The King said sadly.  
"I do, too." Ganondorf said, while still facing away from The King. A sly grin stretched across his face.  
  
  
In another part of Hyrule (Kakariko to be exact), news began spreading about the defiance of the Gerudo against the Hylian-Gerudo treaty.  
As news began spreading, so did many Hyrulians. Many Hyrulians fled from Hyrule, including the majority of the Sheikah.  
Most of them left for far off lands, so that they would not become part of the war. The few who remained, however, stood steadfast in defending their kingdom.  
In a small house in Kakariko, there was a family. It was a small family, for there were just three people-a father, a mother, and a boy.  
The boy, being only a newborn, had recently been crying incessantly, and the couple had no idea why.  
They had fed him and let him rest, yet still he would wake up crying.  
"Dear, I'm worried about our boy..." the mother said sadly.  
"I know, but I just don't know what to do...The doctor is out of town, and all of the town elders have fled..."  
"We must not give up hope!"  
"But there is nothing we can do!"  
"There must be some--" the mother began to say, but was interrupted by a loud warcry.  
"What was that?" the father said running out the door.  
He saw what it was. Hundreds of Gerudo and thousands of Hylian Soldiers had met in the battlefield.  
"Save our boy!" the father shouted over the clashing of metal and the yells of the soldiers.  
"Take him to the forest!" the father said as he kissed his wife, knowing full well that this might be the last time he would see her.  
He pulled out his sword and shield, and ran into battle.  
"I will always love you..." she said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Good...bye..."  
  
"I must save my baby..."  
"He must live..."  
She kept repeating these words in her head. All she could think about was saving her son.  
He is the One...these were the words she would always remember.  
He is the only savior for Hyrule...  
He is the link...  
She did'nt make it far, however, before she was stopped abrubtly.  
"It looks like one of the little Hylians tried to get away!" a Gerudo warrior said, her words cold.  
"Well what are we gonna' do about you?" a second one chimed in.  
A third said, "Kill her. And her kid."  
"NO! You can kill me, but please, don't take my baby!" the mother said, still held firmly by the first one.  
Maybe it was her maternal instincts, or maybe it was just her common decency. Either way, the Gerudo let go of the mother.  
"What do you think you're doing, Trega?" the second Gerudo said to the first.  
"What do you think they're gonna' do, overthrow our kingdom?" Trega said.  
"Well, alright, but you better watch it lady." the third said.  
"Oh, one more thing..." the second one said, walking back to the woman. The Gerudo warrior gave a hard blow to the mother's  
stomach with what appeared to be the blunt end of her spear.  
"Let's go." Trega said, without any compassion in her voice.  
  
  
The mother, intent on saving her child, immediately began running toward the forest.  
She didn't care about the agonizing pain. All she cared about was getting her boy to the forest.  
Again she was stopped short of her goal, however this time it wasn't because of Gerudo. It was because she  
could barely breathe, and she began bleeding.  
"Guess that wasn't the blunt end." she said. She tried to chuckle, but that only brought more pain.  
It was at that moment that she realized a small girl looking down on her. She had green hair (and, incidentally, green clothes),  
and she couldn't have been more than ten years old.  
"Save my boy..." the mother barely gasped out.  
"He...is.....link..." were the mother's last words, and after she said them, she fell limp on the ground.  
The girl slowly picked up the boy. She smiled at the way he looked at her.  
"So, your name's Link, huh? My name is Saria..."  
  
  
The war waged on and on, until finally the Gerudo surrendered. The war, which lasted little more than a week, was a futile one.  
The only thing won was defeat, and both sides had lost thousands of men, only to be forgotten by other wars some much greater than this...  
Peace reigned Hyrule once again. For ten years, at least.  
For, you see, Evil cannot be destroyed by defeat. Neither can Good. So until one or the other is destroyed, the other cannot rule in peace.  
These were the thoughts Ganondorf had those ten, long, years.  
"I will succeed."   
  
Ganondorf walked through the castle. It was different than he had last remembered it. Maybe it was because the last time  
he was here, he had broken the door down and caught The King off guard. Or maybe it was because it had been ten years.  
"I come to you in peace, your Highness." Ganondorf said. He found it hard not to laugh at what he had said the last time he was  
in this situation.  
"We wish to re-form the treaty between the Hylian and the Gerudo." Ganondorf said as he knelt before The King and bowed.  
Suddenly, he looked up and towards the window.  
"What is the matter, Mandrag?"  
"I thought I saw your daughter..."  
  
---TO BE CONTINUED---  
  
A/N: So, how'd you like the first chapter? Review this chapter and tell me! 


	2. Prologue: Seven years of Misery, and wha...

A/N: This portion of the story takes place in the seven years between when Link goes to sleep in the Sacred Realm and when he  
waKes up seven years later. There are many theories as to what happens between these years...Did Link sleep the entire time, and somehow  
gain new clothes, pierced ears, and tights? Did he immediately take the sword out of the pedastal when he was ten, then live those seven years fighting?  
I'm going with the former for this fic, though the latter is intriguing....  
BTW, I use real quotes from the game in some places in this chapter. I got them from  
David Butler's Quote FAQ, which can be found by going to http://loz.zeldalegends.net/games/zelda64/z64quotes.txt.  
Now, finally, on with the fic! ^-^  
__________________________________________  
Chapter 2:  
Seven Years of Misery  
  
  
"Argh!" Ganondorf shouted with rage.  
"I lost her!" he said slightly quieter, but still full of frustration. He had missed that Zelda and her nanny by barely  
a foot, but they had still gotten away. Zelda had the sacred relic, the Ocarina of Time. He needed it. Badly. Actually,  
he also needed the three Spiritual Stones, but he figured having one was better than having none.  
It was at that moment he noticed a small boy, who couldn't have been more than ten years old, eyeing Ganondorf carefully.  
"You, over there!" He said to the boy.  
"Little kid!"  
"You must have seen the white horse gallop past just now...Which way did it go?"  
There was a moment of silence. It was obvious the boy didn't want to tell him anything.  
"Answer me!" Ganondorf said, persisting. Still, the boy would say nothing.  
"So, you think you can protect them from me..."  
"You've got guts, kid." Ganondorf was just about to start galloping away, when the boy drew a sword and shield.  
Ganondorf couldn't help but snicker at the fact that the boy thought he could beat him.  
"Heh, you want a piece of me?"  
"Very funny!" Ganondorf said, still chuckling.  
"I like your attitude!" Ganondorf said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Even though he knew the boy could not defeat him,  
he decided that he was better safe than sorry, and he blasted him with a bolt of magic.  
"Pathetic little fool!"  
"Do you realize who you are dealing with? I am Ganondorf, and soon, I will rule the world!" said Ganondorf, before galloping away on his pure black steed.  
  
  
"Zelda, are you alright?" Impa said with care, as she looked at the few cuts and scrapes Zelda recieved in the rush to get out of the castle.  
They had to take the Ocarina of Time out of the castle and away from Ganondorf, but with all of his minions there too, it didn't make getting out easier.  
"I-I'm fine, but what's going on?" Zelda said in the calmest voice possible, which was rather weak right now.  
"Remember those dreams you've been having?" Impa asked.  
"Yes..."  
"Well, just as you thought, the darkness in your dream did represent that evil man, Ganondorf. But as long as you have the Ocarina of Time, we'll be safe."  
"Uh, Impa? About the Ocarina..." Zelda said in a hesitant voice.  
"What about it?" Impa said, her optimism slowly turning into pessimism.  
"I kinda threw it to that boy that we saw on the way out of the castle..."  
"You what?" Impa said.  
"I gave it to the fairy boy..."  
"Why did you do that? How did you know he didn't work for Ganondorf?"  
"I saw him in my dream, Impa!"  
"I know you saw Ganondorf in your drea--"  
"No, no, not Ganondorf, the boy! I saw the boy in my dream!"  
"You mean that lad's the One?"  
"Yes, Impa, he is the Hero..."  
  
  
Ganondorf began riding toward the Gerudo Fortress. He had two reasons to do so: One, it was where he lived. Two, he had noticed a set of horse tracks leading that way.  
Seeing as not many horses run through the field, he took a chance and headed to the Fortress.  
Apparrently, his guess was well-founded, as he saw Zelda's white horse sitting right in front of the entrance.  
One thing was wrong, however; Zelda and her nanny were nowhere to be found. He asked the guards at the front, but they said that all they saw were two Shiekah males  
headed toward the forest.  
"Argh!" Ganondorf yelled.  
"Missed them again! They must have hidden somewhere in the bushes, then ran off when no one was looking..." Ganondorf said, diagnosing the situation. He couldn't believe  
how they kept on barely getting away...suddenly, it struck Ganondorf.  
"The Ocarina!" He said, amazed that he hadn't noticed it before. As Zelda and her nanny were riding off, he noticed a small blue object being thrown off the horse by Zelda.  
"It was the Ocarina! I must go get it--" Ganondorf began to say, but he cut himself off. He realized that the boy would've picked it up,  
or maybe Zelda was throwing it to him. Either way, the boy ended up with the Ocarina. But then, a scheme began to form in Ganondorf's mind: he would let the boy open the Door of Time,  
and then he could go in with him! Following his brilliant scheme, he gallopped all the way back to Hyrule Castle Town, where he saw the boy entering the Temple of Time.  
"Perfect!" he whispered, sneaking in behind him. The whole thing went according to plan, and Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm.  
"Geh heh heh, Excellent work!" Ganondorf said telepathically to the boy, whom he now knew was called Link.  
"As I thought, you had the keys to the Door of Time! You have led me to the gates of the Sacred Realm..."  
"Yes, I owe it all to you!" Ganondorf ended, and began a long, roaring laugh.  
  
  
"Here, Zelda, put this on." Impa said to Zelda holding up a roll of bandages and a tight-fitting suit with the Sheikah symbol on it.  
"Why, Impa?" Zelda said, with a questioning look on her face.  
"We need to disguise ourselves, so Ganondorf can't find us!" Impa said, putting on similar, though larger clothes.  
"But why Sheikahs?"  
"Because this is the only disguise I have..."  
"Oh...." Zelda said. She began to put her disguise on.  
"Although it might be a little hard later on..." Impa said, thinking hard.  
"What do you mean, Impa?"  
"Well, it shouldn't be too hard making you look male when you're.....younger, but I'm not so sure about later...."  
"Male? Why do I have to be male?" Zelda said, putting the finishing touches on her suit.  
"It makes us that much harder for us to be noticed by Ganondorf!"  
"Okay, but I'm not so sure about this..."  
  
  
Ganondorf could feel it. The warm, smooth touch of the Triforce, the power that he would have when he got it...  
He began walking toward the Temple of Light, then he started to pick up the pace and run. He couldn't wait any longer...He had to get it, and he had to get it now!  
He was almost there. The light shone all around, giving the sky a golden shine.  
"Yes, YES!" Ganondorf said, as he made it inside the Temple of Light. It was there...the actual Triforce! He couldn't believe he was going to get it!  
Or, actually, he could, and he did. He reached for the Triforce, and it began spinning and shining extremely bright...Then, he found himself inside the Temple of Time,  
staring at the golden Triforce above the Door of Time fading, until it was a dull gray.  
"I-I have it! I have the Triforce!" Ganondorf said, bewildered. Bewildered, that is, until he looked at the back of his left hand, and realized  
that, although there were three triangles, only one of them was shining.  
"ARGH!" Ganondorf said, angry at himself.  
"How can I rule the world with only one piece of the Triforce?" Ganondorf said, walking toward the castle.  
"I'll bet I can't even destroy a rock with one piece!" He said, looking around.  
He, without thinking, raised his index finger toward Hyrule Castle. An energy ring appeared around the Castle, and soon, the Castle was destroyed, reduced to nothing more than rubble.  
"Whoa...I take that back, it'll be easy to rule the world with one piece of the Triforce!" Ganondorf said with a sly grin.  
"Very easy..."  
  
The next six years went by way to fast for Ganondorf. During those years, he planned. A lot. So much, in fact, that almost no one saw him since he destroyed Hyrule Castle.  
And, for those six years, he stayed in his house, planning and practicing his abilities, until one day, when he headed for Lake Hylia.  
He planned to freeze over Zora's Domain, empty Lake Hylia, destroy the Castle (again)...  
He snickered. Nothing could stop him now.  
  
--TO BE CONTINUED--  
_____________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Alright, before you start flaming me, saying that most of this fic didn't happen within those seven years, I'll admit it.  
Yeah, I know most of it happened in the days before the seven years, but...well...frankly, not much happened in those seven years.  
I mean, yeah Ganondorf took over and all that, but I know that wouldn't of taken seven years. And besides, I just got a little into writing it. So, forgive me, and please review! ^-^ 


End file.
